


Arwen's Dilemma

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Nienna Calaquendi.Thanks to a wayward wizard, Arwen's unexpected gender change provides her a whole new perspective on biology. Pairing is Arwen/Glorfindel--but is NOT het. You'll see.
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Glorfindel
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Arwen's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I acknowledge that someone other than myself holds the copyright to these characters. No profit has been made from this story.

There was a reason I borrowed Glorfindel's horse that day, but people would never believe me if I told them. They all see me as an aloof, self-centered elf princess, but actually, that particular day, I *wasn't.* Not exactly. 

Dawn crept into the valley as usual, and I awoke to the early morning sun spilling into my room. My beloved Aragorn had been too long absent from my bed and I was... restless. Sleepily I rolled over onto my stomach and discovered that something was terribly wrong. Something was poking me in the belly, something hard. Indeed, something that reminded me a great deal of Aragorn. Horrified, I sat up and threw back the covers. Staring up at me, quite proud of itself and encroaching upon what should have been a dainty little patch of body fur, was a very large, very erect... well, you know. I screamed and everything went dark. 

When I regained consciousness, I assured myself I had had a dreadful dream--probably the result of one too many miruvor martinis the night before. But as I sat up, I couldn't help but notice the strange growth was still there, although thankfully no longer erect, along with two substantial globes that seriously impaired my ability to walk to the washroom. How very strange, I thought, to have all that cargo hanging there. However did males cope with such a nuisance? And come to think of it, why was it hanging off _me_? I recalled rejecting that old fool Radagast's indecent offer at dinner last night and suddenly got a very bad feeling. I ran my hands over my flawless elf-princess skin. Everything else seemed intact, boobs, butt... uh-oh. Not quite everything. Something missing down there! Aragorn would be terribly upset about _that_! 

I dressed quickly, intending to scour the library's volumes for a cure for my bizarre condition. I found that _it_ and _they_ wouldn't fit into any of my lace panties. Oh well, in an emergency such as this, I could certainly go without. And the layers of silk from my skirts did feel _very_ nice... so nice that _it_ began to get hard again. I splashed my face with cool water and hurried downstairs. 

Bypassing the breakfast nook and avoiding Daddy, I stole into the library, closed its doors behind me, and tripped the lock. A little privacy, under the circumstances, would be a good thing. No telling when I'd acquire a most inconvenient bulge in my dress again. I shuddered delicately, wishing fervently for _internal_ reproductive organs. 

The healing texts were in the very back of the hall, little used. After all, what use had elves for such things? We aren't sickly and weak like humans. Lucky for me that Aragorn is a strong, hearty, lusty man, with few weaknesses other than my own adorable self. 

Before I had gotten very far into my research, I heard soft footsteps. I had locked the doors thinking I was alone, but apparently not so. Glorfindel soon rounded the corner, a concerned look on his pretty face. 

"Arwen, dear, is everything all right?" 

"Yes, of course," I said through gritted teeth. "Why would you think otherwise?" 

He gazed at me with those deep blue eyes for a moment too long, and suddenly I knew that he knew my secret. Damned elvish mindreading tricks! 

He moved closer. I backed up as far as I could, against a bank of shelves. Still he advanced. 

"Glorfindel, please..." I felt like a mouse cornered by a predatory cat. 

He had a look on his face that I'd never seen before. His eyes glittered strangely, and his tongue flicked out briefly to lick his lips. Then he reached out a long, elegant hand and placed it _there_ \--squarely, directly on _it_. He squeezed gently, his eyes never leaving mine. My startled gasp seemed to please him, and he chuckled. The organ obviously had a mind of its own, for it decided, quite without my consent, that it liked the squeezing very much and wanted more. However, I quickly agreed that the squeezing did feel _really good_ and I couldn't help but wonder... 

Whether Glorfindel read this in my face I knew not, but he sank down on his knees before me. Without so much as a "by your leave" he reached under my skirts and ran his hands up my thighs, making it quite difficult for me to breathe properly. Then both hands cupped my throbbing growth. I almost cried out, but instead of pulling away, as I surely should have done, I gathered my dress and lifted it to my waist to better see what was going on. 

Glorfindel's breath caught, and he gave me a quick, admiring glance before taking the shaft into his mouth. Suddenly I was quite dizzy, and a moment later I found myself pulled to the floor, Glorfindel's head between my thighs. I tried to resist, truly, but he took first one globe, then the other, into his mouth, sucking insistently. His finger crept down to part my cheeks and poke around there, and I almost protested--until he replaced it with his tongue. That sensation, at least, was familiar... dear Aragorn... Then he returned his attention to my swollen member, delicately circling the purplish head with his thumb before sliding his lips down its length. All this teasing was making me feel quite impulsive. I grasped a handful of his silky blonde hair and... erm... encouraged him to swallow _it_ whole. He did so enthusiastically, gallantly suppressing the gag reflex. I resisted the urge to thrust into his mouth--for at least a whole minute--before giving the back of his throat a good pounding. To give him credit, he quite kept up with me. 

An overpowering, mind-numbing rush of heat rose up in me and I tried to hold back, but to no avail. I exploded in poor Glorfindel's mouth--well, far down his throat would be more accurate--and only withdrew when he began to make choking sounds. I have to admit I was terribly impressed with this new sensation. 

I found myself shaking, but not so much that I couldn't sit up and try to collect myself. Glorfindel would have none of it, however, crawling up my body to push me back against the carpet. His face hovered over mine, much too closely, and I only narrowly avoided a sticky, wet kiss. His hands were busily pushing and prodding between my cheeks again, and I immediately realized what he intended. *Oh no you don't, blondie!* That time with Aragorn had been an isolated incident, really, and I hadn't even liked it, although Aragorn certainly seemed to. And it definitely wasn't going to happen _again_. I scrambled to my feet, shaking out my skirts and smoothing the crumpled silk. Glorfindel looked terribly disappointed. 

"Arwen, dear, please? You really should consider expanding your horizons..." 

"I think not! I am betrothed, as you well know, and despite these strange circumstances we would both do well to remember that," I said with as much dignity as I could manage. 

A sly look played across his face. "Aragorn has been long away. Is he aware of... your condition?" 

"Well, no," I stammered, grasping desperately for cool elvish detachment. "But..." 

"But what? You might find his reaction a bit surprising, my dear," he leered. 

I froze. "Whatever do you mean?" 

He chuckled again. "Let's just say that Aragorn may have talents you never suspected." He paused dramatically. "I've heard it said he gives the best blowjob west of the Misty Mountains." 

I stared at him, horrified, before storming out of the room. I knew not which way to turn. Then I remembered that Aragorn was even now making his way toward Rivendell, those strange small creatures that Gandalf fancied so much following along behind. I _had_ to find him. I had to ask him _right now_ about Glorfindel's allegations. 

I made my way to the stables. Asfaloth was conveniently waiting, saddled and bridled, for his master's usual morning ride. Without a backward glance I swung astride. Sweet lady Elbereth! How could men stand to ride with all that bulk up front? Unfortunately, shifting around in the saddle trying to get comfortable made _it_ start to get hard again. Damned persistent thing! I sighed and nudged the horse into a trot. 

It took me two full days to catch up with Aragorn. However, one of his wards had been injured and was in desperate need of healing. I barely had a private word with Aragorn before he was shoving a nauseous-looking halfling onto Asfaloth. I insisted that Aragorn let me take the horse and the halfling back to Rivendell, since it was obvious we would have no chance to discuss my problem or anything else of importance with all those strange little men around. 

Having Frodo tucked snugly in front of me soon became terribly awkward, but luckily he did not seem to notice my arousal, or perhaps he didn't mind. Rubbing against his pert backside to the rhythm of hoofbeats was actually quite pleasant--although being chased by undead horsemen soon dampened the mood. In any case, I managed to get Frodo safely across the Bruinen and conveniently disposed of the Black Riders in the process. That would be one less thing for Aragorn to deal with, I thought, freeing up more of his time for _me_. 

I couldn't help but wonder if what Glorfindel had said about Aragorn was true. I found myself thinking about it quite a bit, actually, over the next few days before my beloved arrived. My new organ seemed to think quite highly of the idea of his lips wrapped around its hard shaft, and I was forced to relieve its constant demands morning and night. Unfortunately, I was not able to learn more about Aragorn's hidden talents. Before his return, my mysterious growth disappeared as unexpectedly as it had arrived. 

I thought wistfully that I was quite going to miss it. 

-end- 

10 May 2003


End file.
